Fairy Tail The New Freshman
by Rainbowforlif
Summary: Lucy and Wendy are the new kids FTHS they get picked on because they are short. But when I say picked on I mean they kinda fight other people and win a lot. But there are two boys that don't pick on them as much...Why? Why do they share dorms with boys? mostly a Nalu and Rowen Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm new at this but….I love Fairy Tail, so I will try my best! P.S I don't own Fairy Tail, Oh and-Lucy and Wendy ARE NOT biological sisters in my fanfiction.

Chapter one

Lucys POV

"Lucy!" cried Wendy.

"What?"

"ITS OUR FIRST DAY AT FTHS!"

(Fairy Tail HighSchool) _Oh crap I forgot…_

"Oh right...yay." said Lucy

~~~At the High School~~~

Wendys POV

 _Ugh this place is so...preppy... I don't know but it gives me a weird vibe._

"So this is the place?"

"I guess" said Lucy.

"Hello, you ladies must be the new kids am I correct?"said a voice.

 _I went into a battle form instantly it looked like I was going to kill someone lol._

"Who is that?"

"I'm down here, and I'm the principal Makarov.". _It's weird having to bend down to see the principal because I've only ever had to look up. As I looked down I saw an old man. He told us all the freshman dorms were taken so we had to share with the seniors and the only open spots were with two boys named Natsu Dragneel and Romeo Conbolt._

"Which one do you want Wendy?"Makarov asked.

"I'll take Romeo I guess _."_

"Good choice." Makarov said as he pointed to the direction her dorm was.

 _As I walked in, I noticed this place was actually so messy!_

Lucys POV

 _I walked to my dorm, thinking if this place is a mess I will kill someone. As I opened the door I saw a cat and a pink haired teenager laying on a mat lifting?_

"What are you doing?" _Am I that stupid of course I know what they're doing, they're being complete idiots._

"You have the wrong dorm shorty" he said.

"Yeah shorty" said the cat.

"SHUT IT CAT!" _I heard fast footsteps then a thump_

"ow...Lucy, Romeo tried to fight me and lost he's so mad now isn't that funny!" Wendy said giggling. "Really?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

"How did you beat him?" asked Natsu.

"Easy I kicked his attack back at him." Wendy said devilishly.

"But he's really strong!" exclaimed Natsu.

"If you call that strong you're crazy." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"If he hurt you he's gonna have a future of pain."

 _Is it weird I had sympathy for Wendy I know she can take care of herself but she's still my little sister and, I will protect her even if it costs me my life!_

"No, but something was off...like that wasn't his full power...he also smelled...different?" Wendy said questioning herself.

Wendy's POV

 _I feel stupid I just said my roomate smelled different….kill me now…_

"That's because he's a fire mage." Natsu explained.

"But I've fought a fire mage before...and he used the same magic as him."

"His name was Macau… he beat me."

 _That smell it's here again I turned around to see a purple flame_

"I want a rematch." Romeo demanded.

"I don't want to I beat you and that's settled.'' "That wasn't my full power." he said devilishly.

 _I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away but romeo made a dumb move and tried to grab my arm, but I used that to my advantage by turning around then grabbing his shoulder and kicking his legs so he would fall._

"Nice move." Lucy said while high fiving me.

"You still want a rematch Romeo?"

"Yeah that doesn't scare me." he said as he got up.

"Well that wasn't my full strength either."

"Then what is?" he questioned me.

"I only use it if I absolutely have to."

"If you don't then you're just as shrimpy then I thought you were." Romeo Teased.

"Bad choice Conbolt." Natsu said.

"YOU'RE ON RAVEN HEAD!" I had shouted.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ON NOW!" I screamed at him running.

"Take it easy on him." Natsu whispered as I walked away.

 _I nodded but really did he really think I Wendy Marvell would go easy on Romeo Conbolt the ravenhead? He must be stupid._

Romeo's POV

 _I raced to the combat class room as the bluenet followed me with a look that said you're dead in her beautiful brown eyes, but she's just so..uptight…it's like her old school did something to her like they taught her to be uptight. I only know one school that does that...CaitShelter academy. It doesn't make sense why would they do that I know for a fact they don't do that at FTHS (Fairy Tail High School A/N: I'm going to keep repeating this so feel free to skip that) I hope this school can change her for the better._

"Hey Raven when are we gonna fight?" The bluenet practically yelled.

"Bluenet why are you so positive you are going to win exactly?"

"Uh duh...because I will." The Bluenet said confidently.

"Blue, blue, blue you have another thing coming if you think you can beat the almighty Romeo!".

"Blah blah blah." The stupid bluenet said mocking me.

"Wow, you really are stupid aren't you?"

"You really wanna go there?" the bluenet questioned.

"Just shut up and fight me and you will see that I the almighty Romeo will beat you!"

"Fine" she said.

Wendys POV

 _I quickly transformed into my dragon force. I can tell he got scared for a split second._

"Ready"

"Damn right I am"he said with fire in his hand.

"Fire won't scare me hun"

"You say that now but just you wait princess"

 _That got me so mad my eyes went white the color of my element and when that happens you should forfeit. Again he got scared for a split second._

"Are you going to fight me or what?" He said without patience.

"Uh huh…"

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART SHATTERING LIGHT SKY DRILL!**

 _It blew him back to the wall but that didn't stop him._

 **BLUE FLAME!**

 _That blew me back but that doesn't stop me and with that I knew this fight is going to last for hours._

Lucy's Point Of View

 _I unpacked my stuff and folded it nicely into my wardrobe I put my novel in my underwear drawer so the pinky over there wouldn't steal it from me. After I finished unpacking my stuff I went into Wendy's dorm and unpacked her stuff and put her poster of her, Rouge and Sting together..._

"I really miss them, But I moved and that's that"

 _I heard fire dragon roar so I sprinted it was too late they were toast (The fight was over by the way and wendy and romeo were talking)_ "Romeo look out" Wendy yelled. _She made the attack go off course (It's like what wendy did at the grand magic games) by healing natsu._

"H-how did you just do that?" Romeo asked confused.

"I um… healed him which threw him off course" wendy said stuttering.

"WENDY! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR HURTING ROMEO!" Natsu said running at wendy.

"Okay…*sigh* do you ever learn?" wendy said.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Natsu Screamed.

 _Wendy fainted._

 _I sprinted to Wendy to feel her magic pulse._

"Her magic energy is too low"

 _We bring her to the infirmary._

"She will be okay...hopefully" Mira said.

 _Like who would say HOPEFULLY… that's no way to help make someone feel good. I really hope she won't get hurt as much as last time._

"I'm so sorry about Wendy, I didn't mean for this to happen" Natsu said.

"NATSU YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Romeo yelled.

 _I swear if that pink haired freak killed her he will be as good as dead…_

" W-what h-happened? Wendy asked holding her forehead.

"Wendy you're awake!"

"Yeah…" She said

"WHY DO I HAVE A HEADACHE?" She yelled looking towards Natsu.

"W-well I umm… sorta almost killed you…" Natsu said scared.

 _Ugh I hate everyone._

"Really?" Wendy questioned.

"Guys let's not get into another fight, it's already bad that you blew up the combat room!"

"Yeah yeah" Wendy said moving her wrist up and down, motioning me to back off and not get in the way (if that makes any sense).

"I'll kill him later" Wendy said with a devilish look in her eyes.

 _All of a sudden Wendy starts to shake (a lot), she passes out. Or so I thought, she stood up and spoke in a voice I didn't know. It was like a voice of a devil. She grabbed natsu by the neck and started choking him saying,_

" _You're going to die END, i won't let you live!"_

 _She passed out again dropping natsu on the floor._

To Be Continued….

Haiii guys so what'd you think? I give credit to my amazing sister pinkkforlife so go check her stories 3

~~~~~~ Rainbow


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Haiii are you ready for the next chapter because a lot of things will happen so READ CAREFULLY! (Recap- _All of a sudden Wendy starts to shake (a lot), she passes out. Or so I thought, she stood up and spoke in a voice I didn't know. It was like a voice of a devil. She grabbed natsu by the neck and started choking him saying,_

" _You're going to die END, i won't let you live!"_

 _She passed out again dropping natsu on the floor.)_

Chapter Two

Romeo POV

"Wendy?" Lucy asked scared.

"Who is E.N.D?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know" Lucy said

"Maybe this has something to do with what happened with her eyes."

"What happened with her eyes?" Lucy asked  
"They turned white"

"Oh well that's normal it only happens if someone gets her really mad like calling her princess or sweetie or short potato" lucy explained to me.

 _Shit I called her princess…_

"What happens if you call her princess?"

"Well she usually the beats the person up pretty badly unless you a lucky one and she spares you because she doesn't want to get in trouble"

"Phew I was lucky"

"What do you mean?" Natsu said

"Well I sorta kinda called her princess"

"When she wakes up run away from her" Lucy said

"Wow Thanks for the tip"

"Don't expect another one" Lucy said angrily.

A Couple Hours Later

"Lucy?" Wendy mumbled

"Yes wendy?" Lucy said

"Well-" I cut her off.

"Wait WENDY? How do you feel are you okay let me feel your forehead!" Lucy said

"I'm fine...mom." Wendy said giggling.

"Haha Wendy." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm going to bed night lucy" Wendy said walking out of the infirmary.

"Night Wendy" lucy said''

 _ **THUMP**_

 _She tripped on a rock._

"I'm fine!" Wendy called out

Wendys POV

 _SHOOT I FORGOT MY DORM KEY UGH I'M SO STUPID…_

 _I call lucy to come here_

"I forgot my dorm key in my dorm"

"Romeo's coming ask him" She suggested

" _THE RAVENHEAD?" I whisper shouted._

"Why not?" lucy said

"Oh sure like you would ask Pinky after you fought him"

 _Her face grew angry_

"OF COURSE NOT HE'S A COMPLETE IDIOT _"_ Lucy yelled

"You get it"

 _Ugh the raven is here…._

"Did you forget your key again" he asked

"Yep I was just going to ask Gray to make me one but since you're here I'll take that"

 _Just as I was going to grab it raven held it over his head_

"No you won't I'll just let you in" He said

"Fine whatever"

"Last time blue" he said

"Yeah yeah"

 _He opens the door with his key and I'm about to walk in when he slams the door in my face and opens the peek hole. He has to look down to see me._

"Hi princess, what do you want?!" He says almost laughing.

"Nothing Imma ask gray for a key but sleep with one eye open raven"

"Oh no you don't" Raven said

 _He opens the door and pulls me inside so hard we topple over. I fall on top of him._

"Why are you so crimson? I fall all the time"

"..." Raven says still crimson.

"Dude really…"

 _I got up and took a shower and there raven was half naked and I'm here in my kimono going into bed I put my hair into a bun and went to bed._

The next Morning

 _I wake up brush my hair, throw my hair into pigtails, get changed, put on my shoes and eat breakfast._

"Ohayo wendy" Raven said jumping out of bed tired.

"Ahh! RAVEN YOU SCARED ME"

"Ha" He said laughing

"Bye"

"Wait where are you going?" he asked me

"Far away from you"

"Okay then bye blue" he said

"By-"

 _ **THUMP**_

"Ow I'm okay"

 _That hurt_

A few minutes later

"Hey sensei Erza"

"Hello are you here for your combat lessons" Erza said

"Yep"

"Okay ready?" Erza asked

"Yup"

 _Erza ran at me in her nakagami armor, which is her most powerful armor. She flipped me over by taking my arm and twisting it and then tossed me over her shoulder._

"You said you were ready, that was so pathetic" Erza said laughing hysterically.

"Grrrr…"

 _I flipped around and kicked erza in the back._

"Wendy you there, all I felt was a tap on my back?" Erza said still laughing.

 _I am going to kill you stupid fairy!_

"Well if you would take your stupid armor off it would have hurt a lot more titania"

"Why would I do that wendy, it's the main point in your training and wendy you are way to tense so I made it so you wouldn't beat me" Erza said smiling.

"I am not tense at all!"

"You think so?" Erza said.

"I don't think, I know so why don't ya go have fun with Jellal over there"

"Wendy you are tense and you know your guild well they made you like this terrible person that is emotionless and can only fight" Erza said caringly.

"I don't care okay, you don't know my past at all"

"I know I don't but you still need to have fun once in your life, now bye" Erza says about to leave

"I had fun in Sabertooth"

"They can't teach fun either they only teach pain" Erza leaves the room.

"Ugh… stupid fairy's"

 **Hey Guys sorry for the short chapter I'm really busy and really tired from school so bye**

 **~~~~~~Rainbow**


End file.
